The research plan is composed of five sub-studies using two population-based and one clinical data base. The overall goal of the research agenda is to build a knowledge base to better understand the impact of parents' and grandparents' alcoholism on children. The innovations in the proposed analyses include: 1) combining economics with psychiatry and epidemiology, 2) focusing on the effects of alcoholism on children through the pathways of lowered family income and increased marital instability (the first three studies are to establish relationships among these as building blocks to the latter two sub-studies), and 3) cross validating findings from a population based survey with the findings from the clinical data set. Dr. Sindelar's previous work in the area of the economics of alcohol abuse and dependence establish her interest, technical ability, and success in this area. The current request is to allow Dr. Sindelar more time to pursue this line of research and to enhance her skills in order to make substantial headway in understanding these complex relationships that necessitate an interdisciplinary approach.